


Facing the Past & Learning the Language podbook

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find allemande's sequel "Facing the Past" here: http://doctor-tailor.livejournal.com/247766.html</p><p>Both fics are included in the mp4 podbook, or download them individually in mp3 format.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Facing the Past & Learning the Language podbook

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Learning the Language](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/28455) by allemande. 



> Find allemande's sequel "Facing the Past" here: http://doctor-tailor.livejournal.com/247766.html
> 
> Both fics are included in the mp4 podbook, or download them individually in mp3 format.

**m4b** : 73 MB, 2:27:42  
 **Archive Direct Link** : [right click and save as](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201201243.zip)

  **mp3** posted in two parts [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1326482.html)


End file.
